Thicker Than Blood: A Julie-su Series
by Rebecky-mo
Summary: After discovering the truth of her family, Julie-Su sets out to find her place...and confront Lien-Da.
1. Unexpected Events

  
~Rebecky-mo~  
  
Thicker than Blood  
Chapter one: Unexpected Events  
  
JULIE-SU'S PERSONAL LOG; APRIL 3, 3234  
  
  
IT'S BEEN ALMOST FORTY-EIGHT HOURS SINCE I'VE LEFT THE FLOATING   
ISLAND, AND I'VE SPENT EACH MINUTE OF DAYLIGHT TRACKING DOWN THE  
SHIP THE PRISONERS ECSAPED IN THOUGH IT'S ENERGY OUTPUT. SO FAR,   
I'VE HAD NO LUCK, AND IF I DON'T FIND THEM SOON, THE TRAIL WILL GET   
TOO COLD TO FOLLOW...  
  
  
  
I clicked a button on my visor, doing my best to maximize  
the sensitivity of it, and as usual, no difference in the readings.  
This was getting to be hopeless. If I didn't find those Legionaires,  
who knew what kind of trouble they could cause the Island; plus,   
Kommisar and I had alot of 'unfinished business'.  
  
  
Ever since the night I spent with Knuckles, I've been going   
on very little sleep, only stopping so my Sky Board can recharge,   
doing my best to avoid the nightmares that haunt me; hard as I've   
tried, however, sometimes the body just doesn't do what you want   
it to, and I wind up back into what I believe is true hell.  
  
  
The memories of my mother's death have gotten longer now , up   
until when I am in the memory-erasing device. Then everything goes  
dark, just like my mind, and I wake up. The one piece before this   
what's fuzzy is when I screen the rafters above me, and I can't see  
what I know is up there. It seems as if my sub-concious is trying   
to tell me something, but the program acts as a wall to stop it.  
  
  
I wonder what it is that could be so important for the   
program to place extra strain on itself to do this; maybe I'm   
to blame for Mari-su's, my mothers death...I chose to do this   
alone so I could spare the Chaotix this danger; if what I believe  
about me is true, the evil that surrounds me could take them next..  
  
  
As I continue along my way on the portable aircraft, I   
become lost in these painful thoughts, only coming back to   
reality to check a bleep on my visor that is completely useless   
in my quest, until I see small wisps of smoke in the distance;   
it's nothing to concern myself about, *probably a campfire*  
I though, until a new sound from the direction reaches the   
sensitive cybernetics of my dredlocks, a sound impossible   
to ignore, no matter how oblivious.  
  
  
Screaming. Desperate, pain-filled, torturous screams.  
  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks, almost flying off the   
board, and hovered there as the two voices of my mind battling   
each other on what I should do,  
  
  
{It's none of your business, keep going!}  
  
[No, you've gotta help. They could be in trouble.]  
  
{You don't know them! Who cares?!?}  
  
[Believe it or not, you do..]  
  
  
Finally, I make my choice, and fly as fast as my   
board could go, until below me there is a small village of   
tents and temples, or at least that's what it was. Now, some   
of the tents were ablaze, others already ashes on the charred  
grass, and what seemed like hundreds of people were scurrying   
frantically in no particular fashion. Many were looking to   
escape, while a few warriors were doubled up, battling each   
other and screaming words I could never recognize. This scene was   
obviously an invasion of one tribe into another, the question   
was: Who were the good guys?!?!  
  
  
A shriek sends my gaze to another section of the camp,   
where a small snow tiger, barely Tails' age, was tossed to the   
ground, a huge grizzly bear armed with sword, armour, and a   
strange mark on his hand standing over him. The look of terror   
in the cub's eyes gave me all the proof I needed to see who to   
fight; in a nutshell, the tattoed tough guys gotta GO!!  
  
  
I swoop down on the Sky Board, jumping off as it hits the dirt,  
and I nail the overgrown teddy bear in the space between his shoulder   
blades, sending him flying over the cub. "Pick on someone your own   
size, Smokey!" Meanwhile, the tiger was just staring at me, as if   
he couldn't believe I was there; honestly, I couldn't either.   
  
  
The doofus didn't seem ready to give up yet, because the   
next thing I know, he's charging at me like bull seeing red,   
screaming that "Dackar will not be beaten by a slave woman!"   
*SLAVE WOMAN?!? That's IT!!* and does something I never thought  
of; he pulls out a blaster-A BLASTER!- and starts shooting at me  
with terrible aim.  
  
  
"This is nuts!" I can't help but cry out. This tribe   
looks like it can barely walk on two legs, let alone be   
advanced enough to have such high-powered weapons. The guy's   
missing me by a good metre each time thankfully, but although   
he may not hit me, he could get lucky and hit someone else, so I  
decide to be nice and take it off his hands.   
  
  
I grab my own gun out of it's holder, knocking it from his   
grasp in one clean shot, freaking the guy out completely.  
He's stunned now from the shock of my aim, so it's time to take   
him down, and hopefully scare the rest of the scarred fighters   
into a retreat. With a quick jab to the face of Dackar (I guess  
that's his name) he stumbles to his knees, and I know this is  
my one good chance; moving as fast as I could, I grab the   
tiger cub and place a gas mask over his muzzle, to protect him   
from both the smoke that's burning my lungs as I fight, as well   
as the gas bombs contents that I'm about to throw into ugly's face!  
  
  
Fffftt....hisssssssssss!!!  
  
  
As planned, the bomb went off without a hitch, and soon   
I hear dozens of people coughing and gasping for air, myself   
included. Through the green gas, I can see the invading group,   
plus Dackar running for cover into the dense forest surrounding   
us; that's the last thing I see before the smoke and fumes   
take it's toll, and I black out into silence....  
  
*******  
MEANWHILE, AT THE TARLEN TRIBE'S CAMP...  
  
  
Dackar and his troops come racing into the camp, still   
coughing from the smoke they'd inhaled hours before. As the wounded  
are carried off to be treated, the war leader knows that his battle  
is not over; he must face Ralphus.  
  
  
He moves warily to the great red tent in the center of the  
camp, knowing full-well the Leader will not be pleased at all. Shaking,  
he opens the flaps of the tent, and bows slightly, "Sir Ralphus, I.."  
  
  
"How was the battle?" The very sound makes the strong bear   
cringe, and tries not to run as his commander turns. Ralphus is a  
monsterous siberian tiger, his orange and black fur thick and wiry,  
with teeth and claws that could turn the mightiest redwood into   
splinters within moments.  
  
  
Finally, he regains his voice, and Dackar speaks again "Not..  
not well master. We were defeated by.."  
  
  
"DEFEATED?!?!?" Ralphus roars "HOW?!? OUR ALLIES GAVE US   
SUPERIOR WEAPONRY, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!?" Dackar falls to his knees  
"It wasn't my fault master! Another outsider came into the battle with  
a magic ball, and she produced smoke fouler than the worst fires! We   
were blinded!!"  
  
  
"You know our agreement with the outsiders. We provide   
them with workers, we get the Goman's land. I will not tolerate one  
WOMAN stopping us to gain that land!!" Ralphus walked around the   
quivering mass of fur, and exited the tent, but not before he   
spoke again. "We return to battle tonight, and I will command.   
The Goman's will be captured tonight, and I will teach the outsider  
to ally with the weaker of our groups..."  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
I come to in a jolt, my brow dripping in sweat, and I   
open my eyes; *man, I even have the blasted visions when I'm   
knocked out!!* As I turn my head to look around, all I see are  
cloth walls and sticks, and the unstable bed I was laying turned  
out to be a hammock, roped to two of the wooden poles. It wasn't  
until I tried to get up to clear the cobwebs in my head that   
I realized my hands and legs were also tied to the poles; I   
couldn't budge.   
  
  
I looked over to the tent flap, and recognized the   
sign as the same one on the villiages tents, which means I   
was on the good guys land...at least that's what I think,   
at least, until this HUGE panther entered the tent. She has  
to be at least three heads taller than me, deep yellow   
eyes illuminating from her black face, clothed in plain brown   
materials, but no shoes; she also had a strange bracelet on her  
wrist, a small polished stone glittering on it, but none of   
this really concerned me right now, since I was too busy staring   
at the dagger in her hand as she approached me, making my  
heart jump up my throat *Guess I chose the wrong side after   
all...* I close my eyes tight, waiting for the pain...  
  
  
That never comes; the next thing I know, the bonds on   
my hands and feet are cut off, as I open my eyes I see her   
reholster the blade and speaks to me; "I apologize for the   
ropes, but you were moving as you regained consiousness, and I   
didn't want you to harm yourself anymore." I couldn't help   
exhaling the breath I didn't even know I was holding, "Um,   
no problem. And you are...?"  
  
  
She extends her hand, "I am Eboni, a warrior of this tribe.   
I want to thank you for coming to our rescue earlier; you were very   
brave to take on Dackar like that." I smile and shake her paw; she   
seemed friendly enough, and thanks to my sixth sense on lying, I   
knew she was being honest "Name's Julie-su, and you don't have to   
thank me. The creep shouldn't have been picking on such a little   
kid, and you looked like you needed help. Where am I, anyway, and   
why were those bozos attacking you?"  
  
  
I sit over the side of the hammock as she takes a seat   
cross-legged on the ground. "As for where you are, you're in a   
part of Mobius known as the Land of a Million Lights, and this   
place is a small farming tribe known as the Gomans; the other tribe  
is the Tarlens, a more violent tribe that loves to battle and   
kill; the black bear you took on earlier, Dackar, is their most   
fericoius warrior. I'm surprised he was defeated by an outsider, but   
he'll be back."  
  
  
I can't help but notice how well she speaks english,  
especially how everyone was screaming like an army of banshee's   
before. *Land of a Million Lights..* It rung a bell, because   
this part of the planet was a bit more primitive than others,   
believing greatly in the older legends and beliefs of Mobius,   
even it's magic.   
  
  
Just as I was about to ask how she knew the Tarlens would  
return, a white figure runs into the tent with a basket, "Eboni,   
here's the food you wante-EEEEE!!"  
  
  
The streak trips on a tree root, and the contents   
of the basket go flying around the room, as the deliverer   
flys into my lap, sending me flipping over the hammock onto   
my back. "Omfff!" "Umf!" Once I regain my senses, I look   
up to see the snow tiger I had saved before sitting on my   
lap. He looked at me with yellow-green eyes and grinned   
"Hello stranger, my name is.."  
  
  
  
"Ying! I told you to call first, not just to run in."   
The cub's ears flattened at Eboni's voice, and quickly got off  
my lap, poking his toe in the dirt "I'm sorry, sister. I was  
excited." *Sister?!?!* I do a quick double-take Ying picks up   
the fruit "You're..related?!?"   
  
  
Eboni chuckled slightly, "Yes, Ying is my nine-year   
old brother. That is another reason I wanted to thank you; Ying is  
precious to me, but he can be...energetic at times." The tiger  
placed the basket-carefully, this time-in between Eboni and myself,  
then goes ahead and digs in. *Wonder if he's related to Vector too*  
I smirk at the familiar way he stuffs his face. Is it possible to feel   
homesick, if you really have no home to miss?  
  
  
Eboni handed me a peach, and spoke "Tell me stranger..Julie-su,  
where do you hail from, and why are you here? We do not get very many  
echindas in this section of the planet." Makes sense to me, considering   
my species is into facts, not fairy tales.  
  
  
As I tell the two felines about the prison break on the island,  
I can hear the bustling of people talking all around the tent,   
silhouettes of thier bodies carrying supplies to rebuild their homes.  
  
  
  
"So I left the floating Island, and have been trying to track   
them ever since, but.." Ying choked on his apple "You come from   
Continent of Angels?!?! No wonder you protected me, you're an angel!"  
*Angel? ME?!? Hah!!!!* I looked over at the small boy, then to his older  
sister "Mind telling me what the Continent of Angels is?"  
  
  
Eboni polished off the last of her own peach, "The Continent  
of Angels is a legend of the great land mass that floats in the sky.  
Since it watches from us above, my people believe it is inhabited  
by a civilization of angels that protect the good of the world.   
Foremost among them is an angel that always stands watch on the weak,  
a brilliant halo as a trademark, known as a.."  
  
  
"Let me guess, the Guardian?"   
  
"What? How did you..?"  
  
  
I had to laugh at this; The white ring of the Guardians   
stature, a brillaint halo. Never thought of it as that before,   
but it certainly fit. "Let's just say you've got the right idea."  
*Not about to ruin thier ancient myths. After all, I am a guest*  
  
  
It's almost dusk before I realize I've lost a whole day   
of time to search for the prisoners. I stand in the tent and try to  
excuse myself "Thanks for the hospitality, Eboni, but I still have my  
mission to do, and.." I feel a hand grab mine. Ying's looking at me   
with pleading eyes "It's too late now, Julie-san. Stay tonight, and   
sister will help you tomorrow morning to search. She knows this land   
better than anyone!!"  
  
  
"My brother is right, Julie-san. The sun is already setting,  
and you need a place to sleep. We still owe you a great deal, and I   
would be honoured to help you." Eboni stands with me, towering over   
me again. I couldn't do this; Eboni had a brother to take care of,  
and she had no clue of the Legion's power. And yet...  
  
  
"I.."  
  
  
My answer is cut short as the talking of the other  
tribe members is muted by a familiar sound; like a brick exploding;  
Energy Blasters!!  
  
  
"Duck!!" Eboni and I hit the ground, dragging Ying between us  
as a laser beam goes through the tent like a hot knife through butter,  
sending the entire thing into flames within moments. We stream out of  
the home, Eboni still holding onto her brother, to see the  
Tarlen warriors back yet again.   
  
  
This time, just ahead of the grizzly bear is an even more  
pumped-up tiger in very little armour, his white teeth glaring in the  
fires being lit once again. I can hear the fear in Eboni's vioce  
as she sees the figure as well "RALPHUS!!"  
  
  
The group stands on a small hill, all fully-armed with high  
powered blasters the likes of which I've never seen, while a tiny   
faction of Goman's face them, neither side moving, save Ying, who runs  
to meet with the other fleeing mother's and women. I don't know  
why they're waiting, I guess neither wanna get on Shier Khan on  
Steriod's bad side; then the beast lets out a roar that shakes the   
ground beneath me, and the chaos erupts, even Eboni goes rushing   
towards her enemies.  
  
  
Seems she was right; this battle was only beginning...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Alliances

Heh, forgot this part last chapter (don't mind me, just a little   
absent-minded): Julie-su and the Dark Legion belong to Archie, but   
everyone in the Gomans and Tarlens are MINE! WOOHOO, I got my own   
chars in a fic!!  
  
  
~Rebecky-mo~  
  
Thicker Than Blood, Part two: Alliances  
  
  
The Tarlen's and Goman's were heading straight for each others  
necks, and I already knew what the outcome was going to be from where  
I was standing; It was obvious the Tarlens had no clue how to use this  
advanced blasters they weilded, but the Goman's had no chance against   
them with their picks and farming tools.  
  
  
Eboni was right; her people, save herself, definitely weren't  
warriors; the only one with a decent weapon was Eboni herself, but  
based on the character she was going after, she was gonna get herself   
killed! She beelined for the tiger, Ralphus, who stood there and waited   
for her to race through the other battling fighters, making a path.  
  
  
Without thinking twice, I joined the battle myself, my main   
objective to get the blaster's away from the Tarlen soldiers, so that  
the fight was at least even. The opposing tribe was ruthless, not   
giving in an inch, blasters or none, they weren't retreating this   
time. The first move I made was to use one of the grenades I packed   
to freak out the fighters when it exploded in the air above them,   
and I did my best to take down as many as possible, using a   
low-setting on my blaster, along with my natural weapons; my fists  
and my will to survive.  
  
  
My adrenaline was pumping after a few minutes, giving me  
an extra burst of energy as I found Dackar amidst the group. He must  
still have a grudge against me kicking his tail before, since he forgot   
about the other two Goman's on either side, letting them fall to   
the ground with one swipe of that huge paw of his.   
  
  
Meanwhile, I take a quick glance over to Eboni, exhasted,   
but still putting up a good fight against the siberian tiger. She  
must of gotten one good shot at him, since Ralphus has three scratch  
marks going across his face.  
  
  
Dackar lunges at me with his claws, and I just barely dodge  
him, one strap of my tank top slicing in half and falling limp. This  
gave me the chance to slam him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of  
him with an audible whoosh sound.   
  
  
I'm about to knock his lights out, when the sound of a female   
scream distracts me; I turn and see Eboni hitting the ground, clutching  
her shoulder, the trickle of blood just visible in the night's light;  
meanwhile, stripes is about to shish-kabob her with a sword that must   
be at least half the length of her body...  
  
  
I leave Dackar to the Goman's, slowly gaining the upper hand   
now, and leapt into the air, flipping over the diminishing group and  
shoot for Ralphus' sword; I catch him by surprise, and the sword goes  
flying out of his grasp, landing 20 feet away stuck in the soft earth.  
He turns just in time for his face to meet my karate kick; direct hit!!  
  
  
Or maybe not. He grabs my leg and tosses me into a nearby tree  
trunk, making me see more stars than the ones in the sky. He speaks  
laughingly as he stalks me like his prey, Eboni completely forgotten   
in his mind "You must be the one Dackar spoke of! You should never   
have gotten involved, young rose!!"   
  
  
Rose?!? I HATE that nickname!! The insult in my eyes gives   
me the strength to roll away before Ralphus can sink his teeth into  
me (literally! He's a predator, after all!!) and he smacks his face  
into the apple tree. The sight would have made me laugh, if my head  
wasn't spinning still from the impact against that same tree.  
  
  
Tiger-boy seems stunned for a moment, but easily recovers  
(geez, reminds me of Xenin, a head of titanium!!) and comes after me  
again, only this time I can't dodge quick enough; within milliseconds  
his paw has my neck in its grasp, squeezing the life out of me as   
things begin to go even darker...   
  
  
Then, a something flies by me with a FWING!, and I'm dropped   
as I hear a scream that would make even Kragok cringe; Ralphus now has   
an arrow buried deep in his upper arm, but who shot it? Deciding to  
figure it out later, I stop Ralphus from reaching the sword he'd   
dropped, then my darker side kicks in, and I...  
  
  
The tigers screams tore me out of the stupor I was in; he falls  
onto his back in front of me, not moving, not breathing, a deep wound  
in his chest. I look at the sword I still weild in my grip; covered   
front tip to hilt in blood.  
  
  
I ran him through..*By the Fates; WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!* I   
practically throw the sword to the ground, my hands shaking. I killed  
someone, someone injured; someone deafeated. And I felt nothing as I   
did it. Nothing...  
  
  
I stood there numb, not moving an inch, even as the Tarlens   
retreated once again into the darkness. How could I do this? The  
dark voice in me was convincing me that it had to be done.  
  
  
{He was not going to spare your life! You defended yourself!!}  
  
  
Much as I actually wanted to agree with the voice and rid me  
of the guilt, I knew this wasn't right; he had to be stopped, but   
killing was too far! I don't even know how I knew how to use the  
blade; it was as if it became a part of me, as if I'd used one before..  
  
  
A paw on my shoulder startled me, and I jumped, turning.  
"It's over, my friend." Eboni looked at me, then to the body of Ralphus  
sadly "He will never take another life..." Maybe so...   
  
  
But how long will it be until I take another???  
  
  
*********  
  
  
It was midnight before the Gomans restored enough of their  
home to sleep the night away, but I couldn't sleep; I didn't want  
to risk the nightmares I knew the night's occurances would bring.  
Eboni sat next to me by the campfire surrounded by the different   
fruit trees her people grew, her shoulder cleaned and wrapped,  
while Ying slept soundly on the ground.   
  
  
The stars could be seen so visibly in the clear night sky,   
all acting like candles flickering in the darkness; whoever had the   
insight to name this place 'The Land of a Million Lights', must have   
seen those stars long ago, thinking them beacons of hope and change.  
I could only see the dark emptiness that surrounded them, keeping  
them light years apart, despite how close they looked. It almost   
reminded me of the Chaotix and myself; no matter how close we seemed,  
there would always be space between us...  
  
  
  
"It was not your fault, Julie-su." The panther tries to  
comfort me "He was an evil man, he would not have given in."  
She could see I was visibly upset from what had happened. I knew  
she meant well, but she had probably killed before; this was so new  
to me, despite the fact I also had been trained to kill.  
  
  
Changing the subject, I turn to the Goman warrior "Why  
was he so determined to destroy your people? He seemed like he was  
hell bent on leaving victorius."   
  
  
"He did not wish to destroy us." The new voice surprised me,  
and I looked out into the darkness all around the fire, and saw an   
elderly raccoon come forward. He was in his eighties, yet he used no  
cane to walk with, and he seemed to be in incredible shape for his age.  
Eboni seemed almost as surprised as I was, and jumped to her feet,   
bowing from the hips, one hand crossed over her chest. "I did not   
expect you to return so soon from your meditations, Mandarin."  
  
  
The man smiled, the black mask around his eyes rising,  
"When I hear my people screaming twice in one day, I know peace of  
mind will have to wait. I returned to see the tribe being attacked  
by the Tarlens yet again; they were looking for more of us,   
weren't they?" He frowned and sighed as Eboni nodded her head, then  
turned to me. "And you are?..."  
  
  
I introduced myself to the elder, and learned that he was  
the one in command of the Goman tribe, like thier chief. One thing  
I noticed was that he had a bow and a small set of arrows in a pouch   
on his back, much like the one that struck Ralphus. "Mandarin, sir,  
it was you who saved me from Ralphus, wasn't it?"  
  
  
"Yes, young echinda. I saw you stop the tiger from killing  
Eboni, who has come to be like a daughter to me.." At this point,   
the panther seemed to be embarassed, although there was no way for me  
to see a blush. "And I wasn't sure what to expect, especially   
considering your appearance. Still, I believed I could trust you."  
  
  
*Well, the guy definitly has good timing* I thought, recalling  
just how close I was to going down. Still, one of my questions hadn't  
been answered..."So, if the Tarlens didn't want to destroy you, why   
were they attacking? They must have some reason, or do they just love   
to cause trouble?" Mandarin looked at me strangely, as if I should   
know; then finally began to explain:  
  
  
"Since before I could remember, the Tarlens have been fighting  
with us to gain total control of this land; my people may not be   
trained fighters, but every man is a warrior when defending his home,  
so we have always managed to keep our part of the countryside, but  
never been able to end the war between our two people; lately, however,  
new threats have come to our land, tipping the balance."  
  
  
The raccoon stared into the fire, as if recollecting his   
thoughts; "A few weeks ago, newcomers to our land entered our   
campgrounds, asking for our help in finding great power in these parts  
of Mobius. I didn't trust them very much; they seemed to have a mist of  
evil enshrouding them, but I had no clue why, until I saw what they   
wanted help in."  
  
  
"They wanted us to assist them in a mining exposition a few  
miles away from here, right near one of our most sacred temples.   
Needless, to say, we disagreed, and when they would not take 'no' as an  
answer and pulled out blasters, we had to knock them out and drop them  
off far away from the tribe; we thought that was the last we'd see of   
them, but we were wrong."   
  
  
"Mere days after the outsiders propositioned us, the Tarlens   
attacked with renewed strength and purpose, as well as new advanced   
technology, and many of us we injured. The surprising part of it was   
that, rather than kill all who faced them, they instead captured   
them, taking them from the camp for no reason we could see."   
  
  
"It wasn't until the second attack four days later that we   
found out the Tarlen tribe had allied themselves with the strangers,   
and were recieving weapons in return for giving them our people as   
slaves in thier work!!"  
  
  
"We planned an attack on the strangers by the temple, only  
to be completely overtaken by them, and more of my people were   
enslaved. I reatreated to my meditation temple to seek answers on   
how to stop them, when the Tarlens struck today, and you arrived."  
  
  
Mandarin pointed to me, and spoke softly "In my meditations,  
the oracle's told me help would arrive from one whose soul burns as  
bright as the sun, yet remains hidden by doubt. I believe you were   
sent here to save our way of life, and stop the outsiders from   
destroying this land. Will you help us?"  
  
  
I looked at him, dumbstruck. Me? The one meant to save these   
people? No way, I had already lost a whole day of tracking Kommisar,  
I had to find them now!.. Didn't I? I forced my mind to clear, these  
people needed help desperatly, and if I didn't, they may lose thier   
friends and loved ones forever, not to mention one of the great  
landmarks of thier belief.   
  
  
That was the turning point; I may not have been able to save  
my mother from her fate, but I couldn't just leave these people to   
watch as thier children, parents, and siblings be enslaved...or   
worse. I took a deep breath, and looked over to Mandarin again, "Where  
is this site? If I'm gonna help, I'll need to know the layout of this  
place."  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Common Goals

You know the drill, yadda yadda chars, blah blah Archie,   
yak yak Sega. But guess what? The Tarlens, Gomans, and Harmen are  
MINE, and you can't have 'em without my sayso!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!  
  
~Rebecky-mo~  
  
  
Thicker than Blood, Chapter Three: Common Goals  
  
  
It was about 10 am when Eboni and I left the Goman camp to   
scout out the temple grounds where the 'outsiders' were mining   
Fate-knows-what; after Mandarin explained how far the spot was, Eboni  
volunteered to escort me there. "I now not only owe you debt for Ying's  
life, but also for my own. It is only right I assist you, since you are  
doing so much for my people."   
  
  
I couldn't help but admire Eboni in a way; honour like hers   
was something rarely seen in the Dark Legion. Despite the fact they  
were one army, it was still very much everyone for themselves,   
unless there were very strong trust and friendship among them.   
  
  
It wasn't until after the pather fell asleep next to her   
brother that Mandarin explained that Eboni and Ying were both   
originally members of the Tarlen tribe, until thier father was   
killed by Ralphus five years ago for what they thought was treason.   
He had found them outside the grounds, cold and traumatized, and   
accepted them into the tribe without a second thought. They had   
been great members of their people ever since.   
  
  
Anyway, that morning, after yet another rotten night of dreams,  
Eboni and myself began the long trek towards the temple grounds; it   
would take a good 12 hours to get there, scope the place out, and get   
back, if nothing went wrong. I was almost tempted to use my Sky Board,  
but it would have been hard for the panther to keep up, plus it would   
have been way too noticable in the 'technologically-deficient' part  
of Mobius; it would have amount to having a banner dragging behind me,  
'Free shots!! Hit the pretty disk!'   
  
  
Sheesh...  
  
  
At first, the walk wasn't too bad, but by about one, I was a   
little bored; everything surrounding us were trees, and normally by   
now, I was arguing with Vector about something or other! So, I decided to  
ask Eboni something "Say, what is that temple Mandarin talked about   
for?"  
  
  
The Goman warrior seemed a little surprised when I spoke; then   
again, I suppose panthers travel silently most of the time. Finally,   
she broke her silence, "The temple is one of the Goman tribes oldest   
and most religious sites; it is dedicated to the defenders of Mobius."  
  
  
"Defenders of Mobius? Who're they?"  
  
  
"Thousands of centuries ago, a great evil had begun to spread   
it's influence across the planet, turning the people against each   
other in mistrust; making them think the other species' were the ones  
responsible for the damage."   
  
  
"The Ancient Walkers decided to take action, but knowing their  
time in the mortal plain was over, they chose three great warriors as   
thier champions to take on the fight; a fight they, eventually, won."  
  
  
"And this temple is...?"  
  
  
"The final resting place of thier mortal bodies, as well as   
the spot thier quest ended."  
  
  
"Wow." Somehow, this story seemed important to me, almost   
familiar; Knuckles had told me something Mammoth Mogul said about   
Sonic, Tails, and himself, concerning them being 'champions' of   
something. Maybe this temple was connected to them...  
  
  
I asked Eboni more on the story, but it seemed she knew   
little details; "This story is over 50,000 years old, Julie-su,   
the truth of the defenders travels have been lost or replaced over   
time. No one knows the truth of why they were chosen, not even   
Mandarin." I decided to give up on the myth, but still, it seemed to  
nag on my mind the rest of the way.  
  
  
"Tell me Julie, why is it you chose to stay and help? You still  
have your own mission to fulfill, do you not?" She had a point, the   
same one I'd thought of the night before. "Mandarin did not push you   
with his vision, did he?"  
  
  
I sighed, "Honestly, I dunno why I'm helping really. I guess   
it's because I know how it is to lose loved ones to something stronger   
than yourself."  
  
  
"What did you lose them to?"  
  
  
"Death." My voice is a little colder than it should've been,  
and I can tell from the look on Eboni's face I'd spoken pretty grimly.  
  
  
"I apologize, it was not my place to.."  
  
  
"No, really..it's okay. I guess that's why I took on my   
mission in the first place. To figure out alot about how strong   
I was..what my fate is to be."   
  
  
Eboni nodded, "I had the same problem once; surely you   
know of my..past. I had always been trained to become a warrior,  
to hate the Goman tribe with a vengence. When Mandarin found Ying   
and myself, I had a very hard time adjusting to the more peaceful   
life; I was constantly picking fights, and even tried to run back   
to the Tarlens, although I knew they'd never let me live."  
  
  
"That's when Mandarin began to let me train myself to be   
the defender of the tribe, as battle was a large part of my life;  
however, he also taught me the ways of meditation and controlling   
my anger. I've always had a grude against Ralphus, as you probably   
noticed the night before..."  
  
  
"Grudge? Nope, never noticed." The two of us began to laugh   
at the display of impressive moves she'd made the night before,   
even though they never worked that well on the huge tiger. "But   
I do know how it feels to be alone, even in a crowd."  
  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
  
Before I knew it, I was telling Eboni the whole story;   
my mom's death, the amnesia, the Chaotix, my relatives, the talk   
with Kommisar, the breakout, who I was, and who I wasn't. "....So I   
followed the Dark Legion off the island, and still haven't caught  
up to them."  
  
  
The panther was pretty silent through the story, and   
finally "My, and I thought Ying's and my life had been difficult."  
She placed a paw on my shoulder, "Remind me to send you to Manadarin   
when we return; I'm certain he can help you as he helped me, if you  
want the assistance."  
  
  
Mandarin could do that? The old man certainly did seem to have  
alot of knowledge, "Maybe..."  
  
  
*********  
  
  
It was hours later when we finally came within distance of our  
destination; frankly, I wasn't impressed at first. The terrain was like  
a desert, barely anything but a few scraggly trees scattered around, a   
monsterous gorge stretching miles to the east of us, and another   
dropoff just a few kilometres away.   
  
  
That was as far as we could go at the moment, since there was   
no cover; we stayed in the shadows of the trees, which grew with each   
passing minute as the sun began to set. Eboni stayed pretty quiet for   
the last little while; I suppose it's the predator in her, silent   
until she's ready to strike.  
  
  
Finally, it was so dark I couldn't even make the panther out   
in the darkness. Thinking quickly, I grabbed my visor out of my boot   
pocket, switching it to night-vision, and placed it over my eye.  
She held two long curved blades in her grip, handles inbetween her   
fingers; ever seen a pair of brass knuckles before? They were like   
that, only there were blades instead of a solid metal bar. Ouch.  
  
  
"Are you ready, my friend?" Eboni's voice was barely audible,   
quieter than the night breeze. She handed me a pair of the   
'Fist Blades' as she called them, and I put 'em on, as well as pulled   
out my blaster, doing my best to match her volume.   
  
  
"Yeah. Let's get a look at these guys. One, two, three!"  
  
  
The two of us sprinted across the plains, Eboni easily passing  
me as she ran on all fours. We hid behind anything we thought could   
cover us--rocks, dry bushes, name it-- until we stood at the mouth of   
the dropoff...or what I thought had been a dropoff.   
  
  
*Wow.*   
  
  
  
  
I turned off the night vision on my visor; I wasn't gonna be needing   
it at the moment, so I touched the magnifier. The ugly dropoff turned   
out to be a lush, green valley, teeming with trees and plants of every   
shape and size imaginable; in the far corner of the valley, a river ran  
in through a hole in the rock wall, fed by the raging waters within the   
gorge.  
  
  
Right below us was a dirt patch with lower elevation than the   
rest of the valley, that seemed to once have a building there. Brick   
walls were scattered and broken, and it was obvious that they'd been   
around for a long time, *Maybe that's the temple..* If they'd destroyed  
it, they'd have alot to deal with, whether it be me or the tribe.  
  
  
Then I saw the rock wall directly beneath light up with   
artificial light. A huge grey complex stood about 500 feet away from   
it, while huge equipment stood nearby, as well as a gaping hole in the  
base of the valley. "They're sure mining something... but what, and   
why?"  
  
  
"I'm not sure" Eboni whispered, "the outsiders never   
specified what they were looking for, but they mentioned..."  
  
  
WHOOP!WHOOP!WHOOP!WHOOP!  
  
  
The Goman warrior and I froze, in fear we had been discovered,  
but nothing happened around us; it happened below. The complex doors   
opened, and I saw Eboni cringe at the sight. Her people, her friends,  
were being sheperded out of the doors, chains on thier hands and feet;  
they seemed extremely malnourished, and definitly looked like many of   
them had been beaten. *Probably for trying to escape...*  
  
  
The panthers eyes closed tight, the bright yellow gone from   
them; she was trying not to cry...I turned back to the sight below me,   
giving her some time to compose herse...*WHAT?!?!? IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!*  
  
  
I crouched there, my mouth hanging open at the sight before me.  
The outsiders behind the Gomans had just come into view; Hundreds of   
them were holding high-powered blasters identical to the ones the   
Tarlens had used. But the 'outsiders' were all to familiar; long, dark   
robes, dragging under their bound feet, all of thier hands gloved...  
save the ones that were cybernetic...  
  
  
*THE DARK LEGION!!* It took all of my power not to scream it   
out loud. *The legion...HERE?!?!? But why didn't I notice the singal   
before?* Then it hit me; the higher the range is on my visor, the less   
power it has to actually sense the signal. My range was so far out, the  
sensors were too weak to pick up the diluted energy from their ships.  
  
  
*I could have gone right past this land looking, and never   
noticed they were here!*  
  
  
"Julie-su? Are you alright?" Eboni had regained her own   
composure, and had noticed the look I had on my face.  
  
  
"The outsiders...they're the ones I was searching for." *And   
where there's the Dark Legion prisoners, Kommisar can't be far behind.*  
She must've been chosen to lead the operation, so Dimitri risked the   
jailbreak to get her and the other  
  
  
The legionaires were using the big equipment themselves,   
digging the caves in the side of the cliff; then the Gomans had all   
of the hard work, using picks and hammers to remove the contents of   
the rocks, but I still couldn't tell what they were. They were just too  
small to see as they placed them into huge boxes...  
  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!" I heard the clicking sound of a   
blaster being cocked, followed by four more echoing behind us. Sneaking   
a peek, I could just make out five legionaires behind us, thier   
blasters aiming for the back of our heads. "Okay, you two, stand up and   
turn around..slowly."  
  
  
*They must not recognize me yet; too dark up here.* The thought  
ran through my mind quickly, and a plan formed; a desperate one, but no   
real choice in the matter. I waited for Eboni to stand first, her fist   
blades hidden in her black fur, and turn around.  
  
  
"You too, girl!" The leader of the scouts barked; I stood,   
and turned slowly, my hands raised. *Not yet Julie, wait for it.*  
  
  
"Your tribe is so idiotic, sending two of you against one  
hundred of--HUH?! YOU!!!!" The entire groups eyes widened, stunned.  
  
  
"The trait-UNGH!!"  
  
  
Eboni slammed her foot into the man's gut; he'd obvoiusly   
caught up to my plan. As the first fell, the others took us on,   
blasting us from left and right, and I could hear more fighters coming   
up as the sounds caught their attention. I slashed at the guards, but   
as each one fell, three more took his place!!  
  
  
It wasn't long until we were surrounded by at least twenty of   
them, advancing in on us just close enough to make me nervous, but   
not too close so we could use the blades. Ten had blasters aimed for   
us, until..."HOLD YOUR FIRE!!"  
  
  
The soldiers reholstered the guns, and a space in the circle   
around us opened; a new face entered the crowd--a black echinda, with   
all of his dredlocks cybernetic, and a dark green vest on his body. I   
knew the guy, too.  
  
  
"Harmen..."  
  
  
Harmen was one of the best fighters in the legion, but also   
one of the suck-ups. Just before I'd left the Dark Legion, he had made  
it all the way to lieutentant status kissing up to Kommisar, Kragok,   
even Rykor, and became Mortonos' right hand man.  
  
  
"Julie-su..this IS a surprise!! Have you been tailgateing me   
all this time?" He gave a wicked grin, and I felt my blood boil; not   
only did kiss the higher officials tails, but he was a pain in the   
tail to anyone below him.  
  
  
"Yeah, but the view wasn't pretty, so I took a better way."  
  
  
He scowled at me, then looked to Eboni "Ah, you are a Goman,   
right? Tell me, were you here to save your comrades?" She never   
answered, just gave him an evil eye that probably could kill. "Well,   
you won't get to see them; you'll die right here, listening to them   
suffer."   
  
  
"As for you 'Rose', I think Kommisar would like to do as she   
pleases with you, so we'll take you alive after you watch your friend   
die. Wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" He cackled at me, then  
ordered the gunmen to take the target; Eboni.  
  
  
They couldn't do this!! She had a brother, she'd escaped her   
darkness. She deserved to live..  
  
  
Before I knew it, I was knocking Eboni to the ground, just as   
fingers tounched the triggers. Most were able to stop in time, but   
three had the hair triggers on; I felt the beams pierce my sides and   
waist, pain shooting through me, and I fell. I heard Eboni scream my   
name...  
  
  
and everything began to get foggy.   
  
  
To be Continued 


	4. Role Models

Sega and Archie own a few of these chars, but more of them are mine. Gomans, Eboni, and Katri-na as examples.   
  
  
Thicker Than Blood 4: Role Models By Rebecky-mo   
  
  
Wait a minute! My injuries were bad, but not enough to take me down permanently! If I wasn't blacking out, then why was the area getting blurry?   
  
"What the devil?!?"   
  
"By the Fates!!!"   
  
Hmm, so Harlen and Eboni saw it too? At least I knew I wasn't nuts. The group began to cough slightly, and the mist crept closer to me; I recognized that smell, it could only be a gas canister!!   
  
The gas is starting to get to me too, and I cough once before I feel a mask being slipped over my mouth and nose "Wha-? What the?" Strong arms pick me up off the ground, careful not to hurt me any more than I already am, and begins to run out of the smog.   
  
Now we're out of the cloud, but my eyes still sting, so I can't see very well. As I hear the legionaire's still choking in the smoke,I can make out two shapes on either side of me, one in black that I can just tell is Eboni, as well as another I can't make out. Could a few of the Goman tribe members followed us here?   
  
My thoughts are interrupted as my transportation moves a little too roughly brushing the burns to my waist so that I groan in pain.   
  
"Don't worry Julia, you'll be fixed up soon. Just hang in there."   
  
Julia? No one knows my full first name here, or anywhere that is. Except...Katri-na?   
  
**********************FLASHBACK************************************   
_ Setting: 13 years ago, the Twilight Zone   
  
Julie-su lay on her side, curled up on her cold bed, crying softly. It was fours hours after her mom had died, and she was a mess. Floren-ca and her father had desperatly tried to comfort her to no avail. She may be young, but she understood death...she understood her mom wasn't coming back.   
  
Voices from outside her door can just be heard.   
  
"Commander Luger, may I see Julia?"   
  
"Of course; I think she needs you right now."   
  
The sliding door opens, but Julie-su doesn't bother to turn around, since she knows who it is. *Kat..* A five year-old echinda steps into the room, her sky blue fur and navy blue spiked hair slightly brightening the gloom of the steel grey room, contrasting to her orange gloves, boots and vest.   
  
"Julie-su, c'mon...please say something."   
  
Katri-na sat on the edge of the bed, her brown eyes deep with worry. She peered over the side to get a glimpse of her friend, only for her to turn a little more so she couldn't see her face. Julie hated people seeing her cry. Finally, the motherless child sat up and spoke. "She's gone Katri. She promised she'd never leave me...She was the only one who protected me against Lien and Kragok. She was the only one who knew how to protect me..."   
  
Katri-na hugged her best friend tightly. She'd seen all too often how Julie-su was treated by her awful step-siblings; now she was alone and helpless. She was still young..."I'll learn to protect you. I'll never leave you alone."   
  
The mourning echinda looked up at her friend "You mean it?"   
  
"We're soul-sisters, right? Nothing will ever tear us apart.."   
  
_ *********************************************************************   
  
I feel us drop a few feet down as my vision finally returns to see that we were down in the gorge near the valley, perched off a small cliff a few metres from the top, as well as exactly who'd I'd suspected to see. One of the few people I'd ever gotten close to in the legion; my soul-sister. "Katri-na."   
  
Carefully, she places me on the ground, and smiles at me, her eyes telling me more than her words could ever say; "Always gotta save your tail, don't I? Stay still, and let this guy do his thing." The other echinda is carrying a bag, and opens it to reveal medical equipment; he quickly sets to work wrapping up the burns, and it isn't long before the pain subsides.   
  
What's going on here? Katri-na was still a member of the Dark Legion, she'd stuck with them even after I left. So why was she helping us to escape? And how did she talk the doctor into helping us?   
  
Eboni is watching intently, ready to strike the moment either of them let on they may betray us, and almost loses her cool when Katri-na suggests she go back to the tribe without me. It isn't until I give her the okay that she leaves with the doctor, leaving Kat and myself alone.   
  
For a second, there's an uneasy silence between us. Then the emotion erupts, and wind up hugging each other tightly as if we'd been apart for years.   
  
"I've missed you so much."   
  
"I've missed you too, Julia."   
  
Finally the two of us finish our emotional reunion, and I wipe the tears from my eyes. Still, my curiousness is getting the better of me. "Kat, what are you doing here? And why is the legion here, for that matter?"   
  
I'm guessing she realized this wasn't the time for pleasantries, because she nodded, as if understanding where I was coming from. "The Dark Legion found a massive power source down in this section of Mobius. They're mining it as we speak!!"   
  
"What source could be that big a deal? The legion's never left the island for any reason before."   
  
"Power stones...white ones."   
  
"WHAT?!?" This was a majorly big deal; power stones were an incredible supply of energy on Mobius, and were used in weaponry made by the Legion. They power levels could be determined by the color, the lighter, the more powerful. Until now, yellow stones were considered the most volitile, but there were myths of white stones that were almost equal to a choas emerald! "They've found white power stones?! HERE?!"   
  
Katri nodded, "That's why Dimitri wanted as many of us down here as he could afford, especially Kommisar, with her leadership skills. With those stones, he'd be invincible! Since I'm one of the head geographers,he sent me down to help figure out how to remove them without risk of damage, but that's not why we came..." She smiled "We came to STOP them."   
  
"Stop them? We? What the??" Katri-na stood, and I looked at the cybernetic attachments that made up her legs from the knees down, shivering at how she wound up getting them. I stood up on my own to legs, waiting for her to answer, only to recieve a strange look from her.   
  
"Didn't you get the letter?"   
  
"Letter?" What let-Wait a minute!! The note! I pulled out the sheet of paper I'd found at my apartment the night I left Echindaopolis, unfolding it to see the small rose at the corner.   
  
** YOU ARE NOT ALONE. WE WILL HELP YOU STOP THE DARKNESS, IF YOU FOLLOW... **   
  
I'd looked at it many times since I began my journey, trying to figure out what those words meant. And now...   
  
"This letter? It was you who put it there?"   
  
"Nope, not me, but someone like me; one of the Cloaked Thorns."   
  
"WHO?!?!?"   
  
Katri-na pushed her hand over my mouth to silence me; I'd forgotten we were in a place where the slightest sound could attract attention from above.   
  
"The Cloaked Thorns. It's a rebellion WITHIN the legion's base. We've been doing our best to mess up the Dark Legion's plans for awhile now, or a least slow them down."   
  
This couldn't be true! In the entire history of the legion, there'd never been a rebellion period, let alone one right inside it forces!! Katri-na had to be lying..but no..I could tell she was anything but untruthful.   
  
"I don't get it; what could be that influential to have begun the Dark Legion's first betrayl amongst themselves?"   
  
"Believe it or not...you were."   
  
"WHA-what?!?" I hissed, remembering the guards above searching. "Impossible! When did this happen?"   
  
"Remember how you outright betrayed Kragok during the assault in Echindaopolis, before Enerjak became Dimitri again?" After a nod of my head, she continued, "Well, people saw that, and they were pretty shocked. Not only were you one of the legion's finest and most loyal soldiers, but you were a direct descendant of Dimitri!   
  
It shocked them to see you over the next little while to see you fighting alongside the guardian of your free will; but more importantly, it got them to think. They began to wonder just how much this war was worth, and what it was about; they didn't like the answers. Thus, the Cloaked Thorns came into existence."   
  
I looked at her wide-eyed. No way, I had to be sure this was the real deal. "Then, why haven't you helped us out in the past, if you've been around since then?"   
  
"What makes you think we haven't? Remember how you and General Stryker were imprisoned during the Election? You should know that those cells can only be opened manually; one of our people flipped the switch before leaving. Also, the cell the guardian was in should have been airlocked before the evacuation, but one of our people 'accidentally' left it open so he could be saved."   
  
*This is for real...* "I can't believe it. But, why haven't you stopped this dig already?"   
  
"Not enough of us were chosen to go. We're hopelessly outnumbered; that's why we need you right now, Julie. We need you to prepare the Gomans for a battle in 24 hours."   
  
"24 hours? So soon?"   
  
"I know, but it has to be then or sooner!! Kommisar will know you're here within a few hours, if not by now, and she'll attack the tribe's base herself, without the Tarlens. Plus, the first shipment of power stones leave exactly 32 hours by now, to get them thewre at night on the island. If Dimitri gets them..."   
  
"A massacre...but, I'm not a leader!"   
  
"Julie, you are, you just do't see it like I do, or the others. I have to get back now, before I'm missed. Do you have that sky board of yours?" I nod. "Good. The Gomans need you now Julie; we all do. And I know you've never let anyone down in your life. I believe in you..."   
  
And without another word, she used the boosters in the soles of her cybernetic feet to propel herself to the surface. After a few minutes, I peeked over the ridge held up by my board, and shot off into the sky, back towards the tribe's village. My injuries were throbbing in pain, but I ignored them, thinking of all I had learned that night...   
  
***************   
I returned to the village, and after consoling Ying and convincing Eboni I was fine, I went for a long walk, still trying to decide what to do about the situation. Finally, I came to rest in the Goman's friut orchard, sitting against one of the monstrous apple trees, closing my eyes in exhaustion.   
  
*Just too much. The nightmares, the Goman tribe, the Legion, the Chaotix, the power stones...I can't handle all this!!*   
  
"Does something trouble you, young one?"   
  
I opened my eyes to see Mandarin standing in front of me; he seemed worried, but it was clear he was asking a rheatorical question.   
  
"I know the ousiders you were talking about. Trust me, this whole things gonna end ugly, one way or another."   
  
"And what do you intend to do?"   
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! How should I know?! I'm not a leader, I can't strategize worth crap, I'm just a follower of others, and now everything's on my shoulders!!"   
  
He let me finish my ranting as he stood there in silence, then "I believe that isn't what is bothering you at the moment. Perhaps it would help if you let others in."   
  
"I can't; people get hurt if I let them in."   
  
"Yes, but unless you do this, people will get killed."   
  
I looked at him for a moment, trying to understand the wisdom he had aquired over his countless years of life and experience. I decided to take Eboni's advice she'd given to me the day before. To trust him.   
  
"I come from a family ruled by power and war for over four-hundred years, putting fear and despair in everyone it reaches, including my own family...and myself."   
  
Mandarin sat down next to me, looking at me as if he were studying my soul, everything I believed. "And you think you cannot escape this unspoken tradition?"   
  
I looked at the apples dangling above us, then down to the ones on the ground; "Your people are farmers, Mandarin. You of all people should know the apple doesn't far fall from the tree, no matter how hard the wind blows it away."   
  
The elderly raccoon seemed stunned for a moment at my comparison, then smiled, and picked up one of the fruit next to him, and handed it to me. It had no bruises or bad spots, a perfect apple. Then he spoke;   
  
"You are wise young one, but you are only half right. An apple may indeed stay close to the roots, but sometimes the fruit is saved before time forces it to rot, and is used for a greater purpose." From what you have told me and Eboni of yourself, you have had many people in your life that have saved you. Perhaps you should give yourself a chance to be saved, rather than hide yourself amoung the grass."   
  
I sighed, and looked again at the small apple. *Maybe I can haven't gone rotten yet. I have a chance to do something with myself.* I thought of all that would happen if I bowed down to Kommisar again. The Goman's would lose thier people and their homes, the Cloaked Thorns would believe thier cause is ended and give up, and the island would surely fall under Dimitri if he got those power stones; and if the island fell, Mobius would soon enough.   
  
Was this worth letting go because I didn't THINK I was up for the job?   
  
I stood, then turned towards the sun. It still was early morning; about 15 hours to go before the battle. I turned to Mandarin, standing himself.   
  
"Well, we'd better get moving. There's alot of planning to do if we want to save everything we believe in..."   
  
** TO BE CONTINUED... **   
*****   
Okay, not too much action in this one, but I'll make up for it in the next (likely FINAL) two chapters!! Almost done, Trowa!!****


	5. Evil knows me by name...

Oooh, FINALLY did Chapter five! Sorry this took so long, but sometimes   
you need inspiration...  
br  
br  
ulegal stuff:/uOkay, Kommisar, Julie-su, and the DL, all belong to   
Archie/Sega, as do alot of the possibly mentioned chars in here, but  
Katri-na, the Gomans, and this storyline belong to me.  
br  
br  
uThicker Than Blood, Chapter 5/u   
bEvil knows me by name.../b  
br  
br  
"Only 9 hours left to go...."  
br  
br  
My mind tried not to think about it, but as the sun began it's descent,  
I knew the hour was fast approaching when these people would put   
everything on the line to save the land and the families they loved,   
both in Kommisar's clutches.  
br  
br  
We had spent the last six hours getting together a plan for the raid on   
the mining camp the Dark Legion had built in the valley, and it wasn't  
the best plan I'd ever had. Basically, while most of the women and  
elders headed into the hills with the children (including a reluctant   
Ying), the rest of us were about to make the long trek to our objective,   
then leaving us only two hours to make sure all was in place. I had given   
out laser knives to some of the tribesmen (after teaching them how to use   
it, of course) so they could concentrate on freeing the slaves, while the   
rest of us took on the army of legionnaires.  
br  
br  
Like I said, this wasn't gonna be pretty for our side...  
br  
br  
"Julie-su!!" I turned to see Eboni approaching me with the cart she'd  
taken to the Tarlen's camp, along with a few others. The cart had been  
empty before, but was now filled to the brim with swords and shields,   
even a few of those high-powered blasters Kommisar had given them.  
"You were right my friend; they left like scared rabbits without   
Ralphus, not even bothering with thier camp."  
br  
br  
"Good, we'll need these weapons." I tell her to start handing them   
out to the others, silently praying the farmers wouldn't poke thier   
eyes out, then got everyone assembled, ready to move out. *Just as   
Kommisar's probably making plans of her own...*  
br  
br  
**************************************************************************  
bAt the Legion's camp.../b  
br  
br  
"WHAT?! Julie-su, here?!?!!?" Kommisar was seething in fury and used the   
blaster close to her against one of her men. She missed, but the man had  
fled the room in fear she'd try again.  
br  
br  
Lein-da dropped the gun and began to rub her temples "Blast her! The   
stubborn brat doesn't know when she's beat; I thought she'd be out of   
commision for weeks after I talked her down, and now she's here with   
those idiot knuckle-draggers, the Gomans!"  
br  
br  
She sat in her chair and scanned the monitors. *She must know by now what   
we're up to, but I doubt she knows the details. Julie's most likely only   
helping to get to us.* "Lieutenant! Lieutenant Harmen!!!" she roared, none   
too ladylike. The echinda raced in and saluted,  
br  
br  
"Yes, Lady Kommisar?"  
br  
br  
"I want you to stage an attack on that puny tribes' camp. Kill anyone who   
stands in your way, and loot whatever you can; but bring Julie-su here to   
me. I'll deal with her myself."  
br  
br  
Harmen nodded, and left the room without a word, not seeing Kommisar's evil   
grin, *I could simply brainwash her again and force her to be my slave.   
Then, when she gets annoying, I'll kill her...both in body and spirit.*  
br  
br  
She smiled even wider as she heard the air ships take off....  
br  
br  
**************************************************************************  
br  
br  
*Four hours left* my internal clock told me as our troops moved silently   
through the woods towards the desert land. They were nervous, that was   
obvious, but so was the determination in thier eyes. They were ready for   
this fight, no mater what the cost. We were only two hours away from the  
mining grounds.  
br  
br   
A familiar sound broke the silence, and I gave the signal for them all to   
stop and stay in the shadows of the trees. I watched as what looked like   
about ten Dark Legion aircrafts went in the direction we'd came from.  
br  
br  
Eboni was beside me, and saw them as well. "They're heading for our home,   
aren't they?" I sighed and nodded. This was going to put a problem in our   
plan. The moment the Legion stopped having thier fun destroying the place,  
they'd realize no one was there, and put two and two together.  
br  
br  
We had to move, NOW!  
br  
br  
The moment the ships passed over, I told the group to move double-time,   
to make up for this event. We had to get to the camp first, so we'd have an   
advantage before they came back.   
br  
br  
We made it to the outskirts of the woods half an hour ahead of time, and   
Katri-na was there waiting for us. She hugged me and smiled, "I knew you   
wouldn't give in now. The ships just called in to report the camp's   
status, and are heading back. You have ten minutes to get as far in this   
fight as possible, then expect air offense."  
br  
br  
"I don't think so." I smirked, and sent a few of the climbers in the tribe   
into the trees, ready to pounce on the incoming ships. "I can think awful   
fast when I have to..Ready to do your part?" I murmur to her. I had spoken   
to her via our visors on the plan for her to get out of suspicion.  
br  
br  
"Yeah; they think I"m checking out the woods for intruders, and..."  
br  
br  
"Hey Katri-na! See anything, earth girl?!?" One of the other soldiers on   
duty called from the edge of the cliff. That was the clue to get   
started.  
br  
br  
Kat winked at me, and tore at her cloak, "Nope, nothing but trees and...  
AKKK!" She faked a strangled sound, and I fought to keep from laughing at   
the sight of her throwing herself out of the woods and into the open,   
faking unconciousness.  
br  
br  
"What the--guards, get over there!" The commander cried, rushing over to  
check on her.   
br  
br  
Closer, closer..."NOW!!"  
br  
br  
The entire group of us rushed out of the bushes towards the few guards that stood   
there. One had tried to contact below by radio, but to no avail as I   
knocked him over the head. The majority of the tribe sprinted to the   
edge of the valley, and leapt inside holding a incredibly long rope   
to keep them from crashing to the ground.   
br  
br  
I was on my Sky board heading down into the valley at nosebleed speed eager   
to help out 'my' warriors; they had managed to get some of the slaves out  
of thier chains, the stronger ones helping out in the battle while the others   
were carried over to the ropes to be pulled up. I pounced on a group of   
legionnaire's getting rearmed with ammo, knocking most out with my weight and   
the speed I was going when I hit them.  
br  
br  
I could tell the Gomans were slowly getting the upper hand outside, and from the lip of   
the valley opening, I could see explosions of the aircrafts getting the surprise   
of thier lives when the climbers jumped inside and took them for a ride.  
br  
br  
*But where's Kommisar?*  
br  
br  
Deciding to leave the lackey's to the Gomans, I headed inside the massive main   
building that served as the private quarters and Base of Operations. The entire   
building was made of wire and steel, making it sound hollow and endless as I walked   
down the hallway. Slowly I opened the doors leading to the main room, the huge   
surviellance room. It was as quiet in here as it had been in every room   
I'd checked...*she couldn't have left already.* Seeing a stairway in the corner leading   
to the catwalks, I slowly walked up the steps  
br  
br  
CREEEEEEEAAAKK!!  
br  
br  
I spun around to the sound of someone on the catwalks opposite the steps,   
"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!" only to feel the immense pain of a blaster shot sizzling   
through the earlier unhealed injuries on my waist. I lost my footing and dropped to   
my knees on the step in front of me, barely noticing the sound of running coming   
towards me until someone grabbed me by the strap of my top and pulled me onto the   
catwalk.  
br  
br  
Kommisar pulled me up to her face and chuckled; "Somehow, I knew you'd come to me,   
brat; our last visit ended far too quickly!!" She threw me up against the wall   
and high-kicked my face until the pain in my side was dulled by the   
torment in my head. "Kragok never should have protected you Julie; I'll rectify  
his mistakes RIGHT NOW! Then, I'll bring these lovely stones up to Dimitri   
and slowly torment your dearest friends and loved ones; perhaps I'll begin with  
Simon, or that meddlesome Guardian."  
br  
br  
*No...* I forced myself back onto my feet, only to be grasped in the witch's  
hands again and thrown hard against the metal bar keeping me from falling off   
the high catwalk. The bar sent new streams of pain through my body, and I watched   
as Kommisar came slowly towards me; my body was tired from the lack of sleep, aching   
from the constant days of battling I'd gone through as well as the unhealed   
injuries.   
br  
br  
I was already half-conscious when her hands wrapped around my neck and   
arched me over the bar, slowly choking the life out of me; I didn't seem to mind   
though. I would finally get some rest, I'd finally be rid of those haunting red   
eyes in the shadows...  
br  
br  
To be (FINALLY) concluded... 


	6. Ends and Beginnings

Well, here it is; the final chapter of my Julie-su solo. For anyone who actually read it (and judging by my reviews, not too many did...) thanks alot-this was my first attempt at something semi-action packed, and dramatic as well. I enjoyed it, but...I like romance way better. *shrugs* Ah well, I have plans for other things too, so this is just the beginning; the question is, the beginning of what??   
  
Legal: Only the Goman tribe and the story idea is mine- NO MORE! And if anyone plans to sue, I'll give you my last loonie now...   
  
Thicker Than Blood: Chapter Six   
Ends and Beginnings By Rebecky_mo   
  
_Two year old Julie-su watched in horror as the giant piece of medical equipment fell on her mother; she had no time to move, only time for her mouth to open in a silent scream, before the deafening crash echoed in the steel room, soon followed by the only witnesses screams.   
  
"Mommmmeeeeeee!!!" The small echinda raced to the site, trying desperatly to free her mother from the shorted-out debris, tears running down her soft peach muzzle "Please mom, don't go...!!"   
  
Floren-ca, Mari-su's friend and assistant ran into the room through the metal doors, as her fears of the crashing noise were justified "MARI!! Oh, Gods!!!" She quickly grabbed Julie-su and pulled away the reluctant child away "Julie-su! Don't, you can't help her now."   
  
Julie-su's body gave in and sobbed uncontrollably as her other 'mother' picked her up and hugged her, trying to keep herself calm for the child's sake. Julie looked up at the roof by the beams, trying to stop crying, as something in the rafters caught her eye...   
  
Her tear-swollen eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness in the shadows of the rafters. It was still hard for her to make out the details, but she knew one thing for sure--Someone was up there.   
  
It was too high up to see any facial features, but there were two things the young girl could see easily; one was the evil grin spread over the thier muzzle, obviously pleased with what they'd just done. The other sent familiar chills up her spine, and would haunt her dream for years; two red eyes the shade of freshly spilled blood..._   
  
*My mother's blood..*   
  
My eyes opened, suddenly realizing what had literally been in my face ever since that horrifying day. I grasped Kommisar's wrists that were still squeezing my throat shut, and regaining my strength thanks to pure adrenaline--and pure hatred.   
  
I finally pushed her back enough for me to stand straight, no longer bent over the bars of the the catwalk, but being able to look into those eyes I'd seen over thirteen years ago, and had forgotten not of my own will. The same eyes that watched as my mother was crushed and laughed a her handiwork. I couldn't think striaght; I only said three words before my mind went into meltdown.   
  
"It was you..."   
  
For a moment her face went into shock as she realized I'd finally remebered her sinful crime. "IT WAS YOU!!!!!" My body was pure strength now, my pain and tiredness gone like it was a passing thing; I flung her arms away from me with one move, leaving her wide open for the crushing blow I struck to her ribs with my fist.   
  
In the back of my mind, I heard the sound of the artillary in the armoury room blowing up, and in that same space I knew this room was going to be in flames soon; the beams on the roof were already collapsing, but I didn't care...   
  
I just kept battering the stunned Lien-da into the floor as my anger heightened; this one woman, this monster, had hurt so many in her life.."No more."   
  
I could feel the flames coming in from the halls into the room, lighting the crevices and floors so I could see the damage I'd bestowed on her. Her forehead was bleeding profusly, as were the cuts on her arms and legs, which I could see through the torn leather outfit. She was sitting on the ground, one hand holding her battered ribs and the other behind her. "It end here, witch.." I growled, readying myself to deliver the final blow.   
  
"I...think...NOT!!" She screamed, pulling out the blaster from behind her. That was what she'd been reaching for! I dodged the blasts coming towards me, and I saw from the corner of my eye Lien-da getting to her feet. Big mistake on my part, not concentrating on the beams around me.   
  
"GAHHHHHHH!!!" The beam seared the back of my knee, and I fell against a fallen beam. I forced myself to ignore the burning ache and stand on my feet, only to be met by the barrel of Kommisar's blaster, less than three feet from my face; no time to dodge. I closed my eyes....   
  
"JULIE-SU!!!!"   
  
My eyes shot open at the voice *Katri-na?* She was supposed to have stayed outside the valley! Kommisar was surprised as well, and looked down onto the main floor to see her throw up something to me. I grasped it tightly in my hand and felt a smooth bo-like object. *Her Kai-bo!!*   
  
Before Kommisar could see it coming, I knocked the blaster out of her hands and swung at her with the stick, sending her flying onto her back. Limping steadily, I made my way over to her and aimed the blaster-end of the weapon at her face-just in time for her to come to, her face slowly realizng what was about to happen...   
  
My anger was boiling again, and I was shaking in the feeling. I'd felt this before; the rush of killing when I struck down Ralphus, and when I'd held Kommisar in a deadly grip back in Echindapolis. "Lien, you've not only ruined my childhood, but you've taken my mother's life, and you've threatened everything this land holds dear!! I should kill you right now..." She looked me straight in the eyes, no longer afraid, merely angered and full of hate.   
  
"Then do it." She growled.   
  
My finger was less than a centimeter away from the trigger, and everything just stopped; the building was no longer collapsing around us, fire and smoke threatening us with thier heat. This was what I'd wanted; revenge for everyone she'd ever hurt.   
  
[Is it really? Do you truly believe in revenge more than justice? ]   
  
There was that voice again. It was extremly soft, almost far away, but still audible. Suddenly I realized what this was, what had happened to me over the past few moments...The other voice had gained control; the voice that wanted me to leave the Gomans to thier own fight; the one that had kept telling me I was no better than my relatives...I lowered the weapon away from my half-sister's face.   
  
"I said I SHOULD kill you......"   
  
But I won't. I won't become like you, killing for self-gain." I opened the compartment to my boot and pulled out a pair of cuffs. "You have many more accusations waiting in Echindapolis. Put them on; I'm taking you back..."   
  
The red-haired woman looked at me, shocked as to the sudden change, then, completely infuriated, slowly reach for the cuffs at her feet, with me watching her every move. At least I was, until a strange, familiar sound from above the catwalk caught my attention and I looked away.   
  
That was all it took. In milliseconds I was flat on my back, dazed from Lein-da's quick attack; she bolted down the catwalk towards the stairs, not hearing the sickening cracking and moaning of the support beams above her...the same sounds I heard before...   
  
I quickly got to my feet and screamed over to the murderer, "Kommisar, NO!! Not that way!" She had reached the the stairs, and turned back to me and laughed wickedly, as if driven mad by me.   
  
"You think I'll fall for that, you stupid brat?? I'll be ba--"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
  
I watched helplessly as a beam snapped from above her and crushed the steps she was standing on, bringing the entire staircase, and Kommisar herself into the unforgiving flames below, her screams ending abruptly as she hit the ground.   
  
_What goes around, comes around, 'sis'..._ I think to myself sadly, surprised at my grief. Then the realization of my own problem concerning escape hit me; the flames were steadily getting closer to me!   
  
Quickly, I powered up Katri-na's Kai-bo and blasted a hole in the roof above me, removed and started up my Skyboard, and knowing I couldn't stand on it long enough, gripped onto it with my hands for my life. I shot out through the hole into the night, arched in the air, and crashed back into the dirt, a safe distance from the inferno.   
  
Physically and mentally exhausted, I lay there until I felt someone carefully lift me into their arms. A small voice in the back of my mind was the last thing   
  
"It's over, young Amazon. You've won today's battle, as you will for the rest of your life."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
It was at least three days before I regained consiousness in the Goman campgrounds, and things were more peaceful now than they'd been in the entire time since I'd shown up! Ying was there with me, and crushed me in a hug when I'd sat up.   
  
The legion had fled when the fire broke out, but the tribe had managed to capture twenty of them before they too had to leave the valley. It was in ashes now, but it would return to normal with the tribe's help.   
  
Katri-na hadn't bothered leaving with the legion to continue spying on them; too many had seen her assisting the Gomans and myself, and it would be suicide to try and return. "Besides, I never like those cloak-things; gonna try the air-conditioned look!" She joked.   
  
Kat had managed to save two legionaire supply ships to lug the captured soldiers back to the floating Island, with me flying one, and her directly behind me. At much as my broken, battered body was against the trip, I agreed to leave this morning, so as to be back on the Island before dusk and get me proper medical attention and care   
  
I sat on a stump as Katri-na got the prisoners comfy in the ships, and I simply took one last glimpse around this small piece of paradise, one that had been spared of my former teammates. I hadn't seen Mandarin since I woke up; Eboni said he'd returned to the caves, but he wished me well, and asked her to give me a gift.   
  
The panther handed me a small package wrapped in rough leather, and I opened it slowly, gasping as I realized what it was. Inside was a gorgeous bracelet, roughly the same as Eboni's made of a brilliant silvery metal. She smiled as I looked up at her questioningly.   
  
"For all you have done for our tribe and homeland, Mandarin believes you would make a excellent member of the Gomans; the tribe agreed in our vote days ago. This clasp recognizes you as an honorary member, as well as your descendants. Should you need our assistance, you merely need to ask, Julie-san, and we will come."   
  
I was absolutely speechless; they thought me as one of them, I belonged. "Thank you," I finally whisper, and pulled off my left glove, tattered and torn after the past few battles. I clasped the bracelet over my wrist, and watched it glitter in the light. Then I smiled, "Well, if I'm ever gonna contact you, then you'll need this!"   
  
I pull out a communicator from my boot, and hand it to her. "With this, you can reach me anywhere on the planet, including the Float--er, Continent of Angels." I give her a quick lesson on how to use it, and by the time I'm done, my comm is beeping from her messages.   
  
"Yo, Julia! Time to go!!" Kat calls from the ships.I turn to her and nod, then return my attention to my feline friend. I extend my hand out her, and she grips my wrist over my bracelet, just as I do to her, a sign of respect... and friendship   
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Say farewell to Mandarin and Ying for me; for some reason, I think I'll be back."   
  
"I await that day, my friend; Farewell."   
  
Eboni stands there in the clearing as Katri-na and I take off into the sky, heading back to the Island, to my home.   
  
Hmm, home. I've never really known what that word meant before; I think I do now. A place where I love and am loved right back. I begin to think of all my loved ones back at the Floating Island--Simon and Floren-ca, the Chaotix..Knuckles. It hit how much I've missed them, and how worried they must be over me.   
  
The rest of the trip is fairly quiet, as I try to stay awake long enough to guide the ship, until Katri's voice comes over the intercom "Hey girl, you better radio the folks in the city we're comin' in! Last thing I want right now is to get blasted in this ship!!"   
  
I snap out of my thoughts and see the island directly ahead, the sun setting behind it..._Home._   
  
"Right." I fiddle with the radio and gain the EST airbase fequency.   
  
"This is Constable Remington to unidentified ships; report your profile and reason for landing."   
  
"Hey Remington! Better get some officers at that base; I have quite a load for you, as well as one friend."   
  
"Wha--Julie-su?! WHERE THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!?" I couldn't help laughing.   
  
"Long story, Constable; I'll explain later..."   
  
Moments before touching down, I hit a sudden inspiration as I remember the journal log that had started this months before. I whip out my visor, and press record; _time to finish that section of my life..._   
  
**JULIE-SU'S PERSONAL LOG; APRIL 9, 3234   
  
I'VE GOT MONEY IN MY POCKET   
I LIKE THE COLOR OF MY HAIR   
I'VE GOT A FRIEND WHO LOVES ME   
GOT A HOUSE, I'VE GOT A CAR   
I'VE GOT A GOOD MOTHER   
AND HER VOICE IS WHAT KEEPS ME HERE   
  
FEET ON GROUND   
HEART IN HAND   
FACING FORWARD   
BE YOURSELF   
I'VE NEVER WANTED ANYTHING   
SO BAD   
  
CARDBOARD MASKS OF ALL THE PEOPLE   
I'VE BEEN   
THROWN OUT WITH ALL THE RUSTED, TANGLED   
DENTED GOD DAMNED MISERIES   
YOU COULD SAY I'M HARD TO HOLD   
BUT IF YOU KNEW ME YOU'D KNOW   
I'VE GOT A GOOD FATHER   
AND HIS STRENGTH IS WHAT MAKES ME CRY   
  
FEET ON GROUND   
HEART IN HAND   
FACING FORWARD   
BE YOURSELF   
I'VE NEVER WANTED ANYTHING   
NO I'VE NEVER   
WANTED ANYTHING SO BAD **   
  
THE END   
  
Ah, the final chapter of this series! Hope you enjoyed it, I know I loved writing it!! Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequal to this... BTW, the final journal log in this chapter are the lyrics of a Jann Arden song "Good Mother". I thought it worked well with explaining who Julie really is. (I must have really thought that, since I'm not the biggest fan of hers :P ) Later!


End file.
